Goten Falls in Love
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: okay, this story is a Sqeuel to Goten Runs Away. Something happens to Goten, I'm not telling what, and something happens to Bra and Vegeta, I'm not telling what, guess you'll just have to R&R and find out huh? Tabi-chan
1. Goten1

Hiya guys, just like I promised this is the sequel to Goten Runs away, its called, of course, Goten falls in love! I hope this is a good fic cause it's my first real romance one. I'm also gonna try and write a lemon, but I'm not really good with those so I just might ask someone else to write one for me and tell you guys who wrote it. ::Sigh:: what to do, what to do? Anyway, here goes, I have this already written up now all I gotta do is type it ::Evil smile:: poor Goten's tail.  
  
Goten-What about my tail?  
  
Tabi-chan-You'll see!  
  
Goten-::Worried look:: What do you mean, I'll see?  
  
Tabi-chan-::Evil laugh::  
  
Goten-::looks to Bra:: whats going on here?"  
  
Bra-::evil laugh:: nothing, just read and review,  
  
I DON'T OWN DBZ SO YOU CAN'T SUE, THAT GOES FOR EVERY OTHER FIC I OWN DBZ AND SAILORMOON WISE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The story goes that a saiya-jin with a white tail will have the energy to rule over all the saiya-jin and evidentially the universe. A man name Shinshi put this old wives tail to the test...  
  
Goten was working on an invention or another for Shin when he felt the strange Ki presence in his room, so he got up and went into his room, looking around. Suddenly agony ripped through his body, it hurt so much he let out a silent scream. He couldn't move, it didn't matter how much pain he was in he just could move or make a sound. Memories from the past were starting to leave his head, he fought as hard as he could, his energy and Ki rising to that of SSJ3 so quickly that it shocked the Z-senshi around him. His mother came into the room but was knocked out. The others flew as fast as they could too reach him in time, but it would be too late. Goten fought against the tide of emotions and pain but it was no use, they were being ripped from his mind. His power level went higher, shocking everyone into more speed as they flew quickly toward the power source. Wave after wave of agony washed through him until finally, he was able to let out such a horrible scream that it was heard half way around the world; it was a scream of pain, emotional and physical. Someone rushed into the room, he couldn't remember who it was, but it was someone he knew. Names, places, things that he'd done faded from his mind. His scream soon turned to a weak groan, and then a slight moan of agony. It was the worse sound anyone could hear. As the last of his memories faded, his body went slack and some unknown forces kept his body levitated a few feet off the floor. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice roared, a man with bluish hair appeared. IT was the last thing Goten saw before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh, I hate cliffhangers but they're so much fun to write! I know its short and there's no Bra yet but there will be soon, as a matter of face in the next chapter she comes in with a very pissed off Vegeta. Right now it sounds a bit rushed seeing as I already have it written up, so its gonna take me a little while to type it up. There are a few boring scenes that I don't wanna do but there essential to the story so I gotta type them. Please tell me what you think of this story! Remember it's the sequel to Goten Runs Away. There aren't enough Goten and Bra stories out there with action in um, so I'm doing this my way! Tabi-chan 


	2. Goten2

Anwan opened his eyes and blinked slowly. (In case you were wondering whom Anwan was, for those who haven't read Goten Runs Away, it was his name before he forgot who he was. So its Goten) Why in the hell, did his whole body hurt so bad? He must have been training too hard. "Mom..." he groaned and struggled to sit up, then he remembered he could fly. It hurt to remember too much, so he quit. He didn't know why he could fly he just could. He lifted off the bed and into a standing position. The weight change hurt but not as much as it had. Gingerly he put more weight on his lefts. It hurt like hell but for some reason it felt familiar. He ignored the pain and headed down the stairs in a daze. After a while, he seemed to notice that he was going down a hell of a lot of stairs. He never remembered this many stairs before; his head started hurting with all his thinking, so he quit doing that too. He got fed up and floated to an open window and headed toward the ground. He wasn't in his normal home that was for sure. He landed outside and knew that the house wasn't what it looked like on the inside. It was C.C and he was surly wondering how in the hell he had gotten here in the first place. His Ki wavered, he was weak and he knew it, but he had to find out how the hell he had managed to get here. Goten suddenly fell to the ground, he groaned and picked himself up glad no one was around at that moment. He did a few stretches and jumped a few times, kicking and punching the air until his muscles loosened up. He felt someone behind him and turned. He found a boy about his age standing there. "Excuse me sir, but I think I'm lost. Do you know where the exit is so I can go home?" Anwan asked politely. For some reason the boy's face paled. "DAD GOTEN'S DONE IT AGAIN!" The boy yelled, Anwan panicked, "Done what? I'm sorry, ugh!" Anwan was suddenly attacked from behind. Anwan barely managed to block the attacks as he ran for his life. He jumped over the fence and ran; stright into a man. "Sorry," Anwan mumbled, "Ahh, my little project, how are we Anwan?" The man asked. Anwan stopped in his tracks. "Who the hell are you?" Anwan asked, suddenly on his toes.  
  
"Ohh, I'm the one who very painfully erased your memory." The man said, "My name is Shinshi." Anwan backed up a few paces.  
  
"What do you want?" Anwan asked, "And why did you erase my memory?"  
  
"Because I want your energy and your going to give it to me." Shinshi replied.  
  
"The only way that's gonna happen is over my dead cold body." Anwan said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Ohh, I had something to that effect." Shinshi said, and with a wave of his hand, Anwan remembered everything in one rush. Having just had his brain and body just battered; he couldn't take it and passed out yet again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so I broke a promise. Sorry Bra is not in this one. Like I said it's a bit boring but the next chapter is defiantly longer. Trust me. All right now also BRA IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT YET! Tabi-chan 


	3. Goten3

Goten growled an oath as he slowly opened his eyes. Harsh yellow light met his open eyes as he stared through some kind of tank walls. He was indeed in some kind of tank, a large one by the looks of it, and it was filling rather quickly with some kind of liquid that was pale yellow, but still see through.  
  
Goten sat up quickly from the bottom of the tank. The liquid was up to his knees now. Goten pulled back his hands,  
  
"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!" His blast bounced off the tank wall and hit Goten full force. Goten hit the tank wall and crumpled to the bottom of the tank. The liquid closed over his head as he tried to take in air. The liquid filled his mouth and lungs quicker then he could come up for air. But strangely enough, he could breath under the water. He stood up, his head breathing the water, and he tried to take in air, but found he couldn't. He stayed up as long as he could before having to dunk back down to get air. What ever the liquid was, you could breath it under water, but once you did that, you couldn't breath regular air anymore, either that or it was sucked out. He could not use Ki in here, as a matter of face he was feeling weaker, as if the liquid was draining his energy. Goten swam upward, the tank now fully full, and tried to find a way out, but something seized his leg.  
  
Looking down her said a strong shackle around it. As he bent to brake it off, another one seized his right wrist. He tried, no matter how much energy he put into it, but he couldn't brake it. As a matter of fact, the more the struggled, the more weakened he felt. His tail wrapped around his waist as his other appendages were seized and then something shocked him all too hell. He was suddenly really weak, even his tail couldn't keep up the energy to stay around his waist. The chains suddenly went slack and he tumbled to the bottom of the tank.  
  
Suddenly the thick solid walls turned transparent and he saw two forms being dragged into the tank from above, they dropped in and he saw that it was a knocked out Bra and Vegeta. They soon woke up as chains seized them and their air was choked off. They soon found out the hard way. Bra immediately snapped her chains and Vegeta's chains. Goten was in shock, but then he saw her fall to the bottom of the tank next to Goten. Vegeta checked the two over and found that only their energy was a bit sapped, even Vegeta himself was feeling really weak. He swam upward but something caught his eye. The tank separated itself and he was cut off from both Bra and Goten. The last thing he saw before passing out himself, was Goten's tail making it slowly but surly around Bra's waist...  
  
With a mental groan, Bra opened her eyes. She was still in the tank, and something was wrapped firmly around her waist. She quickly snapped Goten's chains and tried to remove his tail, but found she couldn't. She would have giggled if she could but she couldn't, so she decided to have some fun and get creative with his long tail hairs, taking up some hairs she twisted them together...  
  
Outside an hour later  
  
+ "Are you sure Gohan?" Goku asked a bit worried.  
  
"Yes dad, lets go!" Gohan rushed forward, he blasted his way into the ship, only to get sopping wet. He was shocked to see several kinds of creatures in different tanks. As more the creatures' tanks burst at the power Gohan displayed, they fell out and disappeared. Gohan spotted Vegeta, tail and all, on the ground gasping for air. Gohan slapped him on the back, hard. Vegeta coughed something up on the floor and took a large lung full of air. Vegeta stared at the one small tank that had survived. What he saw made him gasp for air again.  
  
Gohan burst out laughing as blew the tank apart, sending a wave of liquid over Vegeta and everyone else whom wasn't already sopping wet. Gohan slapped Bra and Goten on the back, and both, like Vegeta, spit something up. (Come one it makes sense right? Liquid filled their lungs so its only natural for the body to dispose what doesn't belong right?) Goten however, didn't get to his feet, but that didn't mean he didn't try. After several tries, he finally passed out.  
  
"What happened to him?" Goku asked, picking up a sopping wet teenager off the equally wet floor.  
  
"It was an energy draining system," Vegeta said, blasting the conductor and energy storage unit. Everyone could tell Vegeta was recovering quite nicely....  
  
Goten groaned. He looked and found Bra next to him, however his tail was wrapped securely around her waist. He whimpered when he saw what must have been Bra's handy work. He pulled his tail from around her waist and got up. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he had to hold onto the wall for support. Goten held his now limp tail in his hands and headed out the door and down the hallway.  
  
"Mom?" he called our hoarsely, having inhaled whatever liquid was in that tank had made his throat hurt.  
  
"Goten? What are you doing out of bed?" Chi-chi asked, concern lining her voice. Goten held up his tail and Bulma, whom he spotted near the sink, laughed softly.  
  
"I guess Bra got board, don't worry, go into the living room and lay face down on the couch, we'll help you." So Goten did as he was told. Goten was sleeping when the two Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © welding banshees walked into the room.  
  
"Maybe its for the best cause this is gonna hurt." Bulma said, picking up the limp appendage and a comb. Chi-chi pulled out a brush and a comb and began, pain sakingly slow work of de-tangling Goten's nicely braided tail...  
  
Five hours later Goten woke up to something sharp yanking his tail. Goten howled with and yanked it back, curling into a little ball and whimpering in pain. He held is de-braided tail in his hands and stroked the injured spot.  
  
Chi-chi, Bulma, Bra, and Pan stared in amazement and when Vegeta walked into the room, Goten ran behind him screaming,  
  
"`Geta save me! There gonna kill me!"  
  
Vegeta was confused until he heard the, 'My poor tail' part because Bulma had done the same thing Bra did a few moments ago, find the weakest point of the saiya-jin and use it against them later.  
  
"Bra!" Vegeta barked, "What do you think your doing? I've told you a thousand times not to mess with a Saiya-jin's tail!" Vegeta scolded, taking a rare moment of pity for Kakkarotts brat.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, I'll spar with you when I can." Goten promised, running to his room.  
  
"SON GOTEN! GET BACK HERE I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" Bra shouted, making every saiya-jin within a ten-mile radius to winch in pain.  
  
"That's it Bra, get him while hes still in shock." Chi-chi cheered. Vegeta however, stood in her way. Something latched onto Vegeta's tail, he turned to see Bulma clutching it with one hand, and stroking it with the other. Vegeta was in heaven and forgot to Block Bra's path as Bulma tugged him slowly away from everyone and into a spare room...  
  
Goten on the other hand was trying his damnedest to keep Bra out of his room, but he hadn't gotten any of his strength back and she forced the door open, sending Goten sprawling. Goten just laid there until he felt her tugging his arm.  
  
"Goten wake up! I know you were in that tank longer but this is pathetic!" She sighed and rolled him onto a sleeping roll they had been using and was suddenly pinned to the floor. Goten's tail was at it again.  
  
Goten felt his tail drag Bra down near him and he growled and oath, Bra giggled.  
  
"Goten, I know you're awake, and your tail tells it all, you like me, admit it!" Bra said.  
  
Goten didn't answer, lying on his stomach he snaked his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, he was too tired to argue. He heard Bra giggled again and finally he got his sleep. He guessed his tail was good for somethings after all... 


	4. Goten4

Two words pierced through Goten's foggy brain.  
  
"Goten, FOOD!" Goten jumped off the sleeping roll,  
  
"Food where?" He asked, Bra giggled and pounced on Goten. Goten fell to the floor.  
  
"Aw Bra, what'd you do that for!" Goten whined, Bra just laughed. Goten, having a moment of evilness spring into his head, flipped Bra onto her back and gave her a fierce kiss.  
  
Bra was pinned under him for all of five minuets until his sensitive hearing picking up two things, a growl, and the clicking of a camera. Goten slowly pulled out of the breath-taking kiss and turned to see Vegeta glaring and Bulma rolling a Video camera and his mother taking pictures. He gave Bra a quick kiss before slowly getting up. Removing both Cameras' from the women, he slammed his door in their faces. Goten Ki blasted both before melting the door shut. Goten walked back to a shocked Bra and kissed her again. Pulling her on top of him he kissed her again and again. He was vaguely aware of the arguments outside the room. He heard something about death, couches for life, GR but he was too busy paying attention to Bra to care. He moved his attention to her neck. Bra turned her attention to his tail and he groaned. Goten went limp, unable to move because she had his tail in hand. She rubbed his tail spot, where the tail met skin on his lower back.  
  
Goten growled and pulled her closer to him once she was done. Goten trailed kissed up her neck, as she was doing to him, an sank his teeth in the crook of her neck, as she did him, hard enough to draw blood. He licked the wound and felt her go limp on top of him The last thing Goten remembered before slipping into a dark blissful sleep, was of Vegeta blasting the door, eyes a blaze.  
  
Bra floated in the dark void in Goten's mind as memories flashed by so fast she could barely process what was going on.  
  
The Buu saga passed by in a blur of fighting and emotions. She vaguely comprehended Goten's reason for running away, his four years of peace, and then hell. She barely had time to laugh at the flying screwdrivers before the confrontation with Trunks. Then the fusion she laughed at the evil joke the two had played and laughed harder when she realized it was true. She felt a different emotion and the memories seemed to slow down as if it were a cherished and fond memory.  
  
She saw through Goten's eyes as he looked around the room, dropping his bag on the floor and let his eyes wonder. His eyes settled on photos on his nightstand. A photo of Pan and Videl sitting on a bench in the park, his father, a group photo with Vegeta in the back ground powering up a Ki blast. There was a photo of Bulma and Trunks. Trunks was rolling his eyes with a helpless look as he stood in a suit. Bulma was wearing a wedding dress and then she saw Goten spot a caring (?) Vegeta with a loving (?) look as he gazed at Bulma. Bra had never seen her father look like that before. Then Goten saw a photo of herself.  
  
Bra blushed as Goten's eyes stayed on the photo the longest. Videl walked in and started talking, Bra couldn't hear what, the memories were speeding up again. Videl left and the memories slowed down again. Goten gazed at the photo longer. The photo was of Bra standing on a fliff edge, eyes closed, a relaxed but sad look on her face. Memories sped by again and soon Bra opened her eyes and froze. Where was Goten? She searched for his Ki and was glad when she found it near by. She got up and moved toward the door, surprised to find herself home  
  
She opened the door and found her father scowling. "Brat, explain yourself." Her father had never called her Bra before, and she got angry.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Bra brushed past him, hitting his shoulder hard enough to knock him back a few paces. She guessed all her secret training had paid off. She walked up a flight of stairs and walked toward Goten's Ki.  
  
Vegeta stood stock-still; shocked that his daughter would talk to him like that....  
  
Bra opened the door to Goten's room, not really caring what was going on, on the other side. She found Goten scowling, curled up in a ball on the bed. She closed the door and curled up next to him. He suddenly smiled curling himself around her, then going still. Bra drifted off to sleep, warm and safe, for the moment.  
  
Goten was flying through Bra's memories. He saw her grow up, the crush she had on him when younger, her sadness when he ran away, even her secret training Vegeta had no clue about. He saw the confrontation between Vegeta and Bra and was a bit disheartened. He saw her leave him, shoving him back a few paces and headed up the stairs, toward him. He smiled and watched as she climbed in bed beside him and fall asleep. Grinning, Goten returned to the real world.  
  
"Morning Bra," Goten mumbled, nudging her awake. At that moment, however, Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"All right you two, move now!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goten looked at a sleepy Bra and growled, "`Geta what to you want?" Vegeta ignored him and yanked them both to their feet by the scruffs of their necks and led them down the hall to he G-room. Grumbling the two shuffled after Vegeta as he turned the GR up to where Bra could just barely stand. Both were fully awake now.  
  
"I wouldn't give a damn if it weren't for Bra. But do you two know whats going on?"  
  
"Uh...Mating?" Bra asked, not quite sure if Vegeta was sane or not.  
  
"That's one thing, but the other think is bonding, when and if you mate, it will be fore life unless one or the other dies, well if one of you die, with the bond incomplete, the other dies, a very slow and painful death soon after. You must understand before you finish the bond. Right now, your Saiya-jin instincts are taking over, not that I have anything other then being related to that Third Class Baka, but the baka onna ordered me to speak to you about this. Right now I'm forcing you both to train, for a full day. Starting now!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"But Vegeta, we haven't eaten in days!" Goten said, holding his stomach. "As you know from childhood, saiya-jins can go days, weeks, even months with out food. Now sense I know this gravity is nothing for you Goten, you'll train under weighted clothing." Vegeta tossed weighted clothing at Goten, which weighed four times the weight of the z-sword.... 


	5. Goten5

Goten growled and lifted his arm again in the same punch he'd been doing the last hour and a half. Bra was trying to block it.  
  
"I really don't understand why we are doing this!" Bra grumbled. Goten nodded his agreement and went SSJ. He couldn't stand the pressure anymore with the added weights.  
  
"Damn these weights, where did you dad get um?" Goten growled, powering down again, and knowing that Vegeta was probably watching them and he would give him hell and a half for cheating.  
  
"My mother, who else?" Bra said, she growled and blocked his punch.  
  
"Err I can't take this anymore! I'm hungry! I've never gone this long with out food!" Bra said a few moments later. Goten sighed and walked over to the panel, intent on turning off the machine.  
  
"Access denied, try again Third Class Baka." Vegeta's smirking voice came out of the computer. Goten growled and pulled out two capsules. He threw them on the ground and out popped two sandwiches.  
  
Goten wolfed his down and handed Bra the other, she nearly buckled under the weight of it.  
  
"Whats it made of?" Bra asked, quickly eating the sandwich.  
  
"Something I used so no one would try and place Tenchino Anwan with Son Goten. Make it look like I eat less but really it's got a fifteen-course meal compressed in one sandwich. I was saving those for a real spar with your brother but I guess we can eat them now. I'll make some more later." Goten shrugged his shoulders and the two got back to sparring...  
  
Vegeta watched the two with a smirk. Goten was smart, but not that smart. He wouldn't be able to get past Bulma's high security if it was his life on the line. Vegeta, for the last hour and a half, had been rising the Gravity ever so slowly so the two inside wouldn't suspect anything. He left the gravity at four hundred times Earth's gravity. Vegeta was mildly surprised when Bra didn't crumple to the floor for lack of training. He paid close attention to their conversations.  
  
"So I guess all that secret training paid off huh?" Goten said, gazing at the gravity matrix.  
  
"Why do you say that?" She panted, hitting him in the stomach. Goten flew back a few feet but kept standing.  
  
"Because the gravity just went up to Four hundred times earth's gravity." Goten said. Vegeta in the other room off to the side went red in the face at this information, being found out and his daughter holding secret training sessions without his knowledge.  
  
"WHAT?" Bra ran over to the panel and sure enough it said Four hundred. "I've never trained under this kind of pressure." Bra said, as the sun sank below and the full moon started to rise. Goten was watching the moon through the window in the gravity room. Goten blinked as a strange feeling washed over him. Bra looked up from the panel and watched Goten start to discard his weighted clothing.  
  
"Whats wrong? Can't handle it?" Bra teased. Goten walked over to the panel and fiddled around for a few moments. The monitors in Vegeta's little room went out like a light. The Gravity flux in the room suddenly went a bit higher, causing Bra to fall to her knees. "Goten, what are you doing!?" Bra gasped out, she looked up at the moon and knew right away that that was exactly what was up as the same feeling washed over her. With a muttered oath Bra struggled to her feet, Goten smirked, a very Vegeta like smirk, while Vegeta fumed in the other room. There was nothing he could do about Bra and Goten's mating now, the damn full moon was the problem, that's what it was, because it was doing the same thing to Vegeta. Vegeta growled and went in search for Bulma...  
  
Goten yawned and tugged Bra closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. Both of them lay on a cot that Goten de-capsuleised. Bra woke up with a smile.  
  
"Morning," She yawned and sat up, "Hurry up before dad decides he wants to check up on us." Bra said, getting dressed from the night before. Several times the night before, Goten and turned up the gravity, and Bra seemed to be walking with ease through seven hundred times earth's gravity. Goten grinned, he guessed that that was surely a good way to get stronger quickly. Goten got dressed to and put the cot away. He pulled out the last of his sandwiches and they had breakfast before Goten yet again turned up the gravity. Goten picked up the weighted clothing and donned it. Bra and Goten trained the rest of the day and when Vegeta walked into the training room, he had to go SSJ just to stand up.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta asked,  
  
"We got stronger over night, we had to turn up the gravity." Goten said.  
  
"And that involved taking out the cameras and sound systems and locking yourselves in?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Goten and Bra blushed several shades of red before nodding. Vegeta just smirked. "Looks like another one to add to the family!" Vegeta pointed to the door and the two left.  
  
"That was a close one," Bra said,  
  
"He already knew, he did the same thing last night with your mom." Goten said offhandedly.  
  
"Yuck, I can't imagine mom and dad doing that." Bra giggled, "But it sure sounds funny." Goten laughed and scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Ya well, don't make fun of them, we both know what it feels like and I for one happen to like it!" Goten said, wrapping his tail around Bra's waist and tugging her to him. His tail, thanks to the training, was now like an iron grip.  
  
"Ah, stop it Goten, I'm hungry again, lets find something to eat!" Bra said, Goten nodded, but didn't release his hold on his new mate. Bulma watched as the two entered the room. Vegeta, whom had left the gravity room before them in search of food, just grunted. Bulma smiled and called up Chi- chi.  
  
"One word, GRANDCHILDREN!" Chi-chi could be heard dancing around the house, screaming grandchildren again for miles around. Goten and Bra were hidden for three months and four days before Chi-chi had calmed down enough to welcome Bra into the family...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end! What do you think? Should I do a Trunks and Pan fic? Should I do a Bulma Vegeta fic? I need suggestions! Don't forget to R&R! Tabi-chan 


End file.
